otherworldcountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaria
in 2000, a new National Anthem was adopted for The Second Confederacy.]]The United Barbarian Confederation is one of the world's most powerful nation. The Confederacy is made up of eight republics. It was founded in 1888 after the Barbarian countries joined together for military protection. Geography The Confederacy is a very scattered country, classified in four parts, from north to south, the Polarian, Kromban, Heartland, and Anglian Factions. In the Polarian Factor, there is the Republic of Khakakorum. In the Kromban Faction, there is the Republic of Irriga and the Republic of Kromba. In the Heartland Faction, there is the Republic of Izec, the Republic of Pacha, the Republic of Aya, the Republic of Sinopsidaelam, and the Republic of Ubridaggo. And finally, the Anglian Factor, which is the home to the Republic of Anglia. Khakakorum Khakakorum is the nation's most northern republic. It is the only one on the continent of Polaria. It is famous for Khakakorum City and its many ski resorts. The world's largest ice hotel and the largest and longest living snowman are both in Khakakorum. Khakakorum is also where the Eghlan Tribe, the nomads that merged with the Artaverans 1,600 years ago, originated from. Giant Snowman.jpg|This snowman is nicknamed Ugrenki, after Queen Ugrenki I. Khakakorum City.jpg|Khakakorum City is a very popular tourist destination. Ski Resort.jpg|People from all over the world come just to stay for a few days at one of these resorts. Sakhalin.jpg|Sakharine is a popular traditional meal from Khakakorum. Irriga Irriga is a northern republic situated north of Kromba and south of Khakakorum. It is famous for its many farms used by irrigation. The word 'Irrigation' comes from Irriga, the first place known to widely use the farming technique. Irriga is sometimes considered very isolated due to its geographical situation, culture, and terrain. Irriga is also where Barbaria's space program is centered. Early Irrigation.jpg|Irrigation tunnels have been excavated under Irriga's soil. Prairies.jpg|Irriga's Prairies make a large surplus of food every year. Greogra.jpg|Greogra is the smallest republic capital in Barbaria. Bread.jpg|Irriga is famous for its varieties of bread. Capsule Construction.jpg|Barbarian space capsules are constructed and launched in central Irriga. Supposedly, about 60% of all Barbarian nukes are located in Irriga. Kromba The Republic of Kromba is a large republic in the Kromban Faction. It has a history of expasionism and vast culture. Kromba is the republic with the largest population. Barbaria's largest city, Gilgal, is located in Kromba, even though Kromba's capital is Heona. Kromba has lots of factories and is where electronics are normally designed. Custard.jpg|Kromban custard is considered the best in the world Cute Robots.jpg|These robots come straight from Kromban technology institutes. Gilgal Theatre.jpg|The Avado Auditorium is a popular tourist site in Gilgal. It is named after Manolo and Albertus Avado. Aerial View of Heona.jpg|Heona is the current capital of Kromba. It has been the capital since 1339, after the razing of Uno. Izec The Republic of Izec is the central republic in Barbaria. It is the home of the nation's capital, Zlatan. Zlatan is the second largest city in Barbaria, and is estimated to be the largest by 2040. Izec is also the republic with the most offices, and is where most of the country's companies' headquarters are located. Over 50% of all netsites with the domain name ".corp" on The Omniweb are from Izec. Avado Towers.jpg|The Avado Towers are iconic Barbarian landmarks. Barbarian Parliament.jpg|The Barbarian Parliament Building is very well protected. It is never unwatched. Districtia Consumerism.jpg|Izec was written in the book Districtia as the ruthless master of 19 other districts, brainwashed by money and consumerism. People often associate consumerism and wealth with Izec. Pacha Aya Hamas Sinopsidaelam Ubridaggo Anglia History Foundation in Zlatan.]] The First Confederacy and The Coups The State Dictatorship Period Joao Hinkle was the ruthless leader of Barbaria from 1926 until he was killed in 1944.]] The Barbarian Civil War The Syndicalist Period The Fall of Syndicalism The Second Confederacy Politics Category:Nations Category:Places